


Allura the Undertaker

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Corpse Desecration, F/M, Necrophilia, Shouta, Underage - Adult/Minor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Allura takes Keith to work.Five-year old Keith gets to screw Katie's cold dead corpse.





	Allura the Undertaker

Keith looked down at Katie.

It was almost like she was asleep, as she lay on the cold metal table. The skin was so white and so unblemished, while her brown hair was loose about her shoulders like a halo, and her eyes were the only sign that she was something other than alive. He looked and saw how glassy they appeared, while they stared up at the ceiling without blinking, and he shuddered and reached out to touch her cheek . . . it was cold. He preferred warmth.

Shiro sat in a far corner of the morgue, while Allura stood at the head of the table with a camera in hand, and – as she filmed Keith’s naked form – he noticed that Katie looked very different than the men with which he participated in sex acts. He reached out to feel on her chest, but it was flat and didn’t look anything like Allura’s large breasts, and a part of him looked to Allura and licked his lips, as he pictured on sucking on her nipples and whether it would feel as good for her as it would be for him. Allura caught his eyes.

The buttons to her shirt were slowly undone. He grew instantly erect as he saw her breasts barely contained by red lace, and his tiny boy-cock – hairless above non-descended balls – bounced off his pale stomach with little bobs. Keith smiled to see her unhook her front-clasped bra, so that large brown breasts popped out and jiggled a little, and the hard nipples on large areolas stood out enough that she giggled and started to massage her chest.

He pulled at Katie’s nipples, disconcerted by how she didn’t react, but gasped to see Allura lean down and rub her nipples against those soft lips, so that they moved with the pressure and yet still remained pressed together. Allura sighed in pleasure, before she bent down further and started to kiss Katie’s mouth. It was a deep kiss. There was visible tongue and slurping sounds of smacking lips, and soon Allura shrugged off her shirt and unbuttoned the trousers around her waist, dropping those to the floor in turn. Keith moaned.

“You can do what you want with Katie,” called over Shiro.

Keith blushed, as he parted her legs and sat between them. He looked at her hairless mound and saw a very red area between the two folds of skin, with what looked a little like a hole, only one far darker than any anus and a lot more ‘in’ than ‘out. There was also a nub just above like a button that he pressed with his thumb, before he pushed one finger inside of her, only to feel the cold lubrication added by Allura some minutes previous.

Allura lowered the table so she could stand astride, where she placed her pussy lips to Katie’s face and moved them back and forth, while throwing back her head with audible groans until her hair trailed down her back. Keith bit into his lip and reached out. He continued to finger Katie, but he wanted to know what a _real_ woman felt like, and his fingers touched on the thick and coarse pubic hair that matched Allura’s hair colour. Allura slid his hand down so that the warmth provided a stark contrast and he could put a finger inside.

“You’re so perfect, Keith,” whispered Allura.

It was red inside and smooth, but also very soft and loose. He noticed it was nothing like a butt, and he also noticed that she let out high-pitched cries whenever he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, and he laughed happily when she leaned forward for him to suckle at her breasts. The sensation brought something instinctual from him, so that he was too hard to endure for much longer, and – as he fingered her hole and suckled her tits – he moved his other hand from Katie’s privates and gently guided his dick inside her lubricated cunt.

“Oh, Keith,” cried Allura. “Keith. Keith!”

Keith pounded long and hard into Katie, while he fingered Allura, and soon – with a cry so loud it hurt his ears – Allura came and squirted a clear liquid over Katie’s dead face. The liquid ran down his hands, warm and wet like pee, while Allura’s inner walls contracted around him and her body tensed, and her contorted face only made him hotter and hotter, until he started thrusting so hard into Katie that the table rocked beneath him. The sounds of creaking metal must have been caught by the cameras placed in the morgue.

Allura slid away and collapsed against the big freezers. Keith watched as she slid a random man from one and started to grope his flaccid cock, while kissing his frozen lips, and – unable to hold back much longer – Keith came so hard that his eyes rolled back into his head and his body shivered uncontrollably, until he passed out on top of Katie. The cold body did not move, but he kissed her as Allura kissed her and tasted Allura’s lady-come.

Keith slid off Katie, only for Shiro to laugh and wander over, until he unzipped an erect cock and parted those dead lips, as he slid his thick member into that throat and started to face-fuck her corpse while staring intently at Keith, until Keith – with a giggle – started to get hard again in turn, while he leaned down and leaked at the dead cunt. The two brothers worked at the corpse while Allura moaned and screamed out a new orgasm, only for Keith to pull back with a soaking wet mouth and wipe his lips with his forearm. Shiro growled.

“I want you to fuck Allura,” said Shiro. “Now, bitch.”

Allura knelt on the floor on all floor, much like a dog, and Keith bounced from foot to foot as he reached down to grab at his boy-cock and massage it with low groans, desperate to be inside a woman so gorgeous that she was beyond words, and – as Shiro fucked Katie so hard that he saw the shape of his cock head through her throat – Keith ran to Allura and started to massage at her buttocks while burying his nose into her cunt with a groan.

“That’s a good bitch,” said Shiro. “Fuck her good.”

Keith looked forward to more.


End file.
